prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 350
Judy is shocked by Faye's revelation, and a series of practical jokes has terrible consequences for Lizzie. Plot Colleen arrives back at Meg's next morning. Meg already knows she's been at Chris' place because he's phoned to say she left her keys there. Meg makes it clear to Colleen that she disapproves. Lizzie's remarks make Bea think she's in on the joke, but she's genuinely worried. Nola is dismissive of Jill. Colleen is touchy and when Janice asks what is happening about the housekeeper, she snaps back that she's no idea, as she doesn't spend the whole time round at her house. Colleen gives permission for Chris to visit Janice: he tells Colleen over the phone he will return her keys when he visits. Sister Kelly sees Lizzie and makes her even more worried. Lizzie makes the mistake of describing her symptoms to the sister as if she was talking about someone else, so Sister Kelly feels free to speculate, and mentions a brain tumour as among the possible diagnoses. Lizzie tells Meg that all her old photos were hidden in books in the library, so they were all destroyed in the fire and all she has left is a photo of Sid . Bea tries to claim she's won her bet after what Meg tells her about Lizzie just seems to confirm that Lizzie is enjoying pretending to be sick to wind them all up further. Meanwhile, Lizzie is writing her "will" giving back to the women the things he has stolen from them, explaining that she only took them to give them something to remember her by. She also writes down a confession to setting fire to Sid's house, then changes her mind and crosses it out. Joan notices the clumsy way Chris gives Colleen back her keys and tries to make Janice suspicious of Colleen, by implying that Colleen doesn't usually take such a "personal" interest in prisoners' families. Patrick phones the prison and Meg forces Colleen to take the call: he tells Colleen he's applied for a new job. Meg tells the women that their stupid joke has Lizzie convinced that she has a brain tumour. After tests, it turns out she is actually only suffering from eye strain, but she gets Meg to string the women along by telling them Lizzie will never see in the same way again - in her new reading glasses. Billy leaves home and comes to find Faye: Judy lets him stay at the halfway house when Faye spins her a tale. Judy leaves the old halfway house for the new one and and meets the women from Wentworth who are there to do it up. Maxine chats to Trevor and invites him over to give them a hand. Billy decides to return home as he doesn't want to upset his mother. Lindy is upset when she finds Maxine and Trevor kissing and Trevor runs away in confusion. Billy's parents track him down and come to the halfway house to collect him. Lizzie tries out her new glasses but complains she can't hear a thing while she's wearing them. Bea comments they make her look like Edna Everage. As Malcolm leaves, he threatens to have Faye charged with kidnapping: Faye tells Judy that it's an idle threat as she can't be charged - Billy is her son, not her nephew. Notes Credits Meg ~ Elspeth Ballantyne Judy ~ Betty Bobbitt Lizzie ~ Sheila Florance Erica ~ Patsy King Joan ~ Maggie Kirkpatrick Bea ~ Val Lehman Colleen ~ Judith McGrath Maxine ~ Lisa Crittenden Nola ~ Carole Skinner Faye ~ Anne Lucas Janice ~ Catherine Wilkin Chris ~ Roger Oakley Jill ~ Kathleen Brinson Helen ~ Caroline Gillmer Trevor ~ Darius Perkins Betty ~ Babs Wheelton Lindy ~ Vivien McGrath Patrick ~ Rob Steele Glynis ~ Kirsty Child Billy ~ Allan Chaplin Malcolm ~ Roy Baldwin Phyllis ~ Reylene Pearce Officer Barry ~ Joy Westmore Sister Kelly ~ Liddy Holloway Category:Episodes Category:1983 Episodes